Heaven's Gonna Wait
by ReadytoRockandRoll
Summary: May get's in a car accident. But how will her friends deal with this? How will Drew deal with this? Can May pull through?


**Hey everyone! I hope you love it or at least like!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon nor song**

Drew Hayden sighed. He had been sitting in the same spot for 5 hours. He had been sitting in the same hospital, the same room, on the same chair next to the same bed with the same person in it.

Just a few hours ago his girlfriend had been in a car accident, and he refused to leave her side, not for an hour, not for a minute not for a second.

May Maple was sitting in a hospital bed, eyes closed and unconscious. She had a small stitch on the side of her head. But Drew thought she had never looked more beautiful. He smiled slightly as a strand of hair fell in front of her eyes and he softly moved it behind her ear.

"Hey dude," Drew whipped his head around, he had almost forgotten that his befriends were standing right behind him. Misty in Ash's arms trying her hardest not to start bawling, but has having a hard time considering you would still see teardrops springing from her eyes. Unlike Misty, Dawn had a lot less self control and had left the room many times to control herself with Paul right behind her to comfort her. And Leaf in Gary's arms with a shocked expression in her eyes. Gary continued "Maybe you should get some sleep, or go to the bathroom or-"

"No" Drew cut him right off but said it firmly. He refused to leave May like this.

"But Drew" Ash decided to cut in as well "you haven't eaten in hours or gone to the bathroom or-"

"I said No" Drew was now trying his hardest to stay calm, trying his hardest not flip out at his friends. He knew they meant well. He was only really angry at two people and that was himself and the drunk driver.

_Drew was walking in to the grocery _store_ to pick up some food for tonight. He had decided tonight he would make dinner for him and May. Witch happens as much as flying pigs. Misty and Ash are always over at their house eating, with Ash's huge appétit and the fact that neither Misty nor Ash could cook didn't help much. But finally with a lot of convincing, he finally got himself a nice dinner with May and May alone. _

_RING_

_Drew's cell phone had started ringing. He recognized the caller ID and picked up the phone._

"_Hey sweetie"_

"_Don't sweetie me, where are you Drew?" _

"_Sorry I don't understand, sweetie" he smirked even though he knew she couldn't see it._

"_I'm at the Dawn's Cafe, you know Bubbly Berlitz? You said you would pick me up after I had coffee with Dawn" May reminded him and he felt his face drop. He had completely forgotten._

_"Sorry just give me like twenty minutes and I will be there, ok?"_

"_Naw, its ok I will just walk."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yep" Drew didn't have to see her to now she was smiling._

"_Ok bye, love you"_

"_Love you too"_

_And that was the last thing he heard her say. _

_While walking home May was hit by a drunk driver. The man had run a red light and crashed into May. The man had been at the bar drinking, watching the football game. But as you can tell he had one to many drinks. But Drew didn't care all he could think of was how it was his fault._

'It's my fault, if I hadn't forgotten she would still be here and conscious. It's all my fault.' Drew wanted to punch something, throw something, and kick something, anything!

"Come on Drew you need food or water, or even just go to the bathroom" Now it was Paul turn to bud in.

"NO!" Drew was mad. He stood up to make a point and start screaming but was interrupted by a _THUNK!_

Everyone gasped. Drew even heard Dawn and Leaf let out a little Oh My God. Drew closed his eyes, and picked up the little box and the ring that fell out of it. Drew was planning on purposing.

Memories were popping into his mind, promises.

_Drew and May were visiting the Maple's. But it was only Norman and Caroline in the house. Max was out with some of his friends that night. Witch was fine with Caroline and May because that just meant less food to cook. _

_While May and her mother had left to pick up some groceries, Drew thought this was his chance. _

"_Mr. Maple?" _

"_Yes Drew" Drew took a deep breath._

"_May I please take your daughter's hand in marriage?" Silence. Silence was all that was heard in the Maple house. Norman looked taken by surprised. His eyes were wide. But then he smiled and said_

"_Only if you promise me one thing" _

"_What is it? I will do anything?" Norman smiled even more hearing this. He knew Drew cared for his daughter._

"_Keep her safe. Don't let anything hurt her."_

"_Of course" _

"_Well then, Drew Hayden, I give you my permission to marry my daughter" Drew smiled, he couldn't think of anything better than hearing him saying those words._

_Just seconds later May and her mother walked through the door and both men got up helping there lovers help._

'I failed you, but please if you give me one more chance I will make it up to you."

Drew ignored the shocked eyes he was receiving from his friends and sat back down. He was full of mixed emotions, mad, sad, confused and scared. He still wanted to hit, kick or punch something (preferably Gary, Paul or Ash for making him mad) but he wanted to cry at the same time, let that shield he had build up all these years, crash down.

But Gary being his best friend knew what to do. He knew how Drew was feeling (well not exactly but pretty close) and he knew exactly how to calm him.

"I will be back in a minute" Gary whispered into Leafs ear.

Moments later Gary came back with speakers and an iPod. Drew turned to look at Gary. Drew looked confused.

"Hey sing, I know it will make you feel better." Gary handed over the iPod to let Drew decide on what song he would sing.

Everyone knew how much drew liked to sing. And they were all surprised that they hadn't thought of it.

Drew smiled as he had found the perfect song. And Gary hit play and the song started.

_Always walking straight home like the other good girls do  
>Be careful what you wish for, they could never be like you <em>

Drew was thinking about when they had gotten together and May was scared that he would leave her for some girl that was much prettier than her. But Drew didn't think that was possible._  
><em>

_It's not the right thing baby but the right thing suits so you  
>Lets take the other road baby because it looks so good on you<em>

Drew grabbed May's hand and kissed it.

So hold on tight  
>It's gonna be a wild, wild, ride<br>And tonight, you won't need your wings to fly  
>'Cause angels got a lot to lose<br>So hang on tight  
>I'm gonna make you come to life<br>And when you're there  
>You won't need to say your prayers<br>'Cause heaven's gonna wait for you

All your golden crosses hanging by a single thread  
>Remember what you want and forget what the good book says<br>It's not the right thing baby but the right thing suits so few  
>Let's take the other road baby cause it looks so good on you<p>

So hold on tight  
>It's gonna be a wild, wild, ride<br>And tonight, you won't need your wings to fly  
>'Cause angels got a lot to lose<p>

So hang on tight  
>I'm gonna make you come to life<br>And when you're there  
>You won't need to say your prayers<br>'Cause heaven's gonna wait for you

Only the good die young

This is one of those times Drew hopping philosophers were wrong._  
><em>

_How can it feel so real  
>And be so wrong<br>..so wrong  
>So hang on tight<br>I'm gonna make you come to life  
>And when you're there<br>You won't need to say your prayers  
>'Cause heaven's gonna wait for you<em>

So hold on tight  
>It's gonna be a wild, wild ride<br>And tonight, you won't need your wings to fly

Dawn, Leaf, Misty, Ash, Paul and Gary had started back-up but Drew didn't notice. He only saw him and May.

_'Cause heaven's gonna wait for you (ohhh)  
>Heaven's gonna wait for you (ohhhh)<br>Just a little bit longer (ohhhh)  
>Heaven's gonna wait for you (ohhh)<br>Just a little bit longer (ohhhh)  
>Heaven's gonna wait for you<em>

The music died down

"Please May keep fighting, keep fighting, I love you, please keep fighting" Drew let a single tear run down his cheek. He put his head on the bed.

Dawn had got up to leave the room once again but was interrupted by someone stirring about.

"May?" Drew's head shot right up after hearing Dawn speak.

"May?" Drew attempted once more.

But without another word May's eyes fluttered open. Drew could hear sighs of relief from behind him. But Drew was too shocked to say anything, suddenly Drew felt like Ash. He had a goofy grin on his face and couldn't nor wanted to get off his face. But before Drew could respond Gary came up and nudged Drew on the back and pointed to the ring in his other hand. Drew understood what was going on and smirked and Gary backed up.

"Hey Guys! What's up?" May said softly.

"Oh nothing much... just the usual Gary arguing with Ash, Ash eating much, Paul not talking, me hitting all three with my mallets, Leaf and Dawn shopping like maniacs and well I don't know, you got HIT BY A CAR!" Misty screamed. May cringed and laughed lightly. "Sorry it's just you scared me to death. I can't losing you May, none of us can" May smiled and everyone was crying, because they all knew it was the truth.

"And poor Drew, was moping around. He even refused to leave you." Gary said. Drew knew he was setting him up.

May turned to Drew and smiled "Really?"

Drew nodded "You bet May. Truth is I can't live without you either. Not for a day, not for an hour, not for a minute, not for second" Drew pulled the ring up so May could see it. As soon as the ring met May's sapphire eyes she gasped. She got down on one knee and continued "May Maple will you do me the honour of being my wife?" Drew was holding his breath, while everyone behind him was crossing their fingers, hoping she would say yes.

"YES, OF COURSE!" Drew smiled as May said those three words, and Drew his world was now complete. Everyone was smiling. Dawn looked up at Paul with puppy dog eyes, and Paul knew exactly what she wanted.

"No absolutely not, not right now anyway." Paul whispered. Dawn giggled and snuggled into Paul's chest.

Drew was happy, and he felt like God had listened to his song. That he understood that it wasn't May's time to go yet. He knew God knew. Drew smiled.

He knew Drew needed May

**I'm sorry if it feels kinda rushed I honestly didn't mean to make it rushed. Anyway I hoped you liked it. I know it is definitely my favourite between the other two. Anyway song is Heaven's Gonna Wait by Hedley. Bye. Time to get celebrate my birthday, which means BIRTHDAY CAKE! WOO HOO! Any way bye!**


End file.
